Sewn Together
by MysteriousWriting
Summary: Not a Coraline fanfic,  but somehow fits into this category, later on in the story.


CHAPTER ONE

THE ESCAPE

I can't remember where I came from, or why I was here. But I knew I didn't belong here, I knew these weren't my parents. My parents wouldn't beat me, and keep me in the basement. They wouldn't let me play with their other kids, their real kids.

Two days later, one of the other kids came to my room. He said that his parents were going to kill; two weeks after the new two come in. I was scared, I was alone.

I didn't believe it though. Austin was the father and a child molester at that too. The only reason I was alive was because when the mother was gone with the kids, he would come up here and rape me. I was hurt, and scratched all over when they came home. So was the dad.

He always said I would try to kill him, and then mother would beat me. He would just stand in the back and watch. Sometimes he would make a heart with his hands, mouthing 'I love you…' Then he would chuckle and walk away.

I was turning thirteen, well I think; I don't know when I was born. I heard a knocking on the door. I look through the crack which showed the drive way. Mother and the kids were leaving, no.

The door swung open, and father walked in. He held a condom in his hand, and he showed a grin on his face. "Their gone…" he said, "Time to play…"

I ran for the door, but it was no use. He grabbed me by the neck with his free hand. He threw me against the small sofa in the middle of the floor. He put his knees on top of me, and sort of yelled, "I have been waiting for this for a while now, I will do it hard for you…Okay little buddy?"

I screamed, but he covered my mouth with his hand. "How many times do I have to tell you…" he whispered, "This room is sound proof. No one can hear you or see you…"

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. The last thing I remembered was mother coming up stairs, and beating me. I tried to explain to her what happened, but she never believed me.

Small gasps escaped my lips as I felt like I was being torn limb by limb.

I was in pain, a never ending pain. But by tonight it would all be over.

I found my escape. I found an old spoon under the sofa, and started digging a hole in the wall, but was able to hide it with my bed. I almost made it through all the way, and I could jump down. At midnight, no one would notice.

Mother and father would be 'playing' or what father said to me, 'we're having sex.' Father wasn't a man for cursing, he said it was evil. He must've missed the fact he raped me at least twice a week. But at midnight tonight, I would be home free.

Mother and father would probably look for me, but never find me. I would find out who I was, and find my real family. But before I finished digging, I asked mother for a picture of myself when I was a baby. I had dark black hair, and paleish white skin. The same as now.

The only difference was the fact that I was fat and happy then, now I was miserable and skinny. I had black rings around my eyes, and long boney fingers.

Just before I pulled out my bed, the two other kids came. They got their welcoming beating, and were told to be quiet. I went over there to help them, and asked them what happened.

"He killed out parents…" the boy said, "Then he rape…raped me…" He burst down in tears. I patted him on his back. I told him about how I was raped twice a week, and they grabbed on to me. The sister looked awestruck. She looked about three, and I guess she didn't understand what was going on.

"When is mama and dada gonna pick us up Danny?" Their dead he told her. His voice was weak, he was weak too. I asked him if he was hungry. "Starved." He said. I gave them both some food I saved together when I heard about the new kids coming.

"Well you don't have to worry…" I said, "We're getting out of here…". "How?" the boy asked, "I have been here since I was a baby, and I began digging us a way out. Come on."

I pulled away the bed, and showed them the hole. When I began digging, I whispered, "When other kids get kidnapped, they will found engraved onto the shoes they are left, that this hole is behind the bed. No one will have to suffer anymore."

I dug the last bit, and I let the little girl go first. She was on the roof, and it was midnight; next the boy left, and lastly I.

Before I left, I muttered my last words. "Screw you…"


End file.
